Cosmetic packages come in a variety of forms. Some containers are flexible, some are rigid and some are semi-rigid. These cosmetic containers can be made from glass, metal and plastic materials, or combinations thereof. Typically the container or package serves to hold, preserve and in most instances provide information about the cosmetic composition housed within.
Cosmetics are conventionally packaged in a variety of containers that may also include an applicator device. The applicator device is used to facilitate deposition or dispersal of the cosmetic product onto the desired target surface area of the person using the cosmetic product. Typical applicators include brushes, pads, sponges, combs, atomizer pump nozzles, spatulas, flocked tipped wands, and the like.
The term “cosmetics” is meant broadly to include skin creams, skin treatments, foundation, concealor, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara, eyeshadow, nail polish, shampoo, body wash, body powder, soap, and perfumes.
It is often necessary that the cosmetic package or applicator perform some function that requires a source of voltage. Typically, this voltage source is provided by a battery or from an alternating current (“AC”) or direct current (“DC”) voltage source, such as an electrical outlet.
The voltage can be used to operate a motor, provide heat, provide ultrasonic energy, or to furnish light.